Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog 'is an anthropomorphic black hedgehog and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. He was known as the "'Ultimate Life Form" after being created by Gerald Robotnik on the Space Colony ARK fifty years ago. He is also an agent of G.U.N. after the defeat of Black Doom and the destruction of the Black Comet. Information Box Biological Overview = Physical Description Alignment and Character Traits Professional Status Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Shadow is a black anthropomorpic hedgehog with black fur, red eyes, white fur around his chest, and peach skin on his muzzle. He shares Sonic's appearance, but with dark and crimson skin, his quills pointed upwards, more angled eyes, and a fearsome scowl. He wears a pair of white Air Shoes with black heels and soles, and a red strip of metal lines on the bottom of each shoe, and a pair of white gloves with black and red-tongued cuffs and Inhibitor Rings around his wrists. He also wears red sports tape around his arms, legs, and air shoes, as well as a long red scarf around his neck. Personality Shadow is arrogant, aloof, and a loner, to put it bluntly. He is rarely seen with others for an extended period of time, and distances himself from essentially everyone. He is usually soft-spoken, and only says what he needs to. If Shadow makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out. Shadow constantly refers to himself as the Ultimate Lifeform and is extremely carefree and self-esteemed. Shadow also has a relenting edge in combat that all other characters in the series lack, and displays a natural "killer instinct". At times, Shadow could be the most mercifull character in the series. Shadow's famous compassion and enthusiasm leads to mercy and spirit that inhibits characters from his unshakable intent. Numerous characters from the Sonic series have shown absolute mercy from encountering Shadow. Shadow's enemies never treat him lightly; he is one of the very few people Sonic takes seriously and acts hostile towards. Alongside his heroic demeanor, Shadow can be embarrased and helpful. He treats others in a very careful manner, throwing in his opinion no matter how brave-hearted it is and not caring for whatever the response is, though he treats some people with utter respect (such as his new friends, Toshiro and Gaara, as well as some Shinigami captains and high-ranked shinobi). He is also consistently serious, even on a mission although he has no regard for silliness. He can show some genuine kindness when he cares about them above all else. Despite Shadow being considered neutral in terms of alignment, he is considered a hero by the most part with his overall motivation, which is dedicating his life to protecting mankind. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Super Speed - Shadow can run at super speeds like other Sonic ''characters. With his Air Shoes, Shadow can hover-skate at supersonic speeds, even nearing that of hypersonic speeds, and is fast enough to nearly equal the speeds that Sonic can run at, making him one of the fastest fighters in the Sonic series. **Accelerated Healing - Shadow displays a remarkably fast recovery rate, allowing him to quickly re-enter a battle after just a few moments. **Homing Attack - One of Shadow's signature attacks. **Spin Dash **Spin Jump *Enhanced Endurance - Shadow possesses incredibly amounts of high endurance and stamina, and can even fight opponents at with half of his power, despite him being in a weakened state. *Enhanced Durability - Shadow possesses incredibly high physical durability and is capable of surviving things that would normally be fatal to others, even by the standards of other superhuman creatures, making him nearly indestructible. *Enhanced Jump - Shadow is able to jump several meters high in the air. *Minor Super Strength - Shadow is quite physically strong, though not as strong as Knuckles the Echidna. With effort, he is capable of overturning large objects, such as trucks, buses and large slabs of concrete. *Immortality - Being the end-product of Project Shadow, which was meant to create an immortal life-form, Shadow is immortal and does not physically age. *Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes - Shadow is highly acrobatic, agile and an experienced athlete, capable of gracefully leaping over many obstacles that comes in his way and performing various forms of nimble movements. He has as well radical reaction time to match his movements, being able to react to danger within a split second. *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - In combat, Shadow is a fierce, dangerous, and extremely powerful force that few can defeat directly. He also never holds back on his immense strength, making him a powerful, brutal and deadly fighter with a distinct killer instinct. Shadow's fighting style focuses on direct, brutal, unrestrained and powerful hand-to-hand combat. In line with his nature and potent abilities, Shadow has adopted a fighting style where he fights his opponents using powerful blows, such as karate chops, swift punches and roundhouse kicks, to which of his attacks have a significant amount of force behind them. With the speeds Shadow can move at, he can disable the opponent through the force of his blows alone, while leaving them at the mercy at his incoming attacks. *Weaponry and Firearms Combat Skills - Shadow has shown that he can also skillfully use a wide range of firearms, semi-automatics, heavy assault, grenades and payloads, as well as close-combat weapons. *Excellent Driving Skills - Shadow can also improvise with debris, and drive a wide range of vehicles *G.U.N. Military training and experience - As an agent of G.U.N., Shadow has great military experience and has a great knowledge in all forms of military disciplines. *Expert Strategist and Tactician - Shadow has a keen mind in battle and has shown to analyze his opponents' movements and tactics, before coming up with a plan to counterattack and take down his enemy. Shadow can also be a capable leader in various missions. *Expert Swordsman - Shadow is shown to be an expert swordsman in battle, enabling him to handle his own against powerful swordsman opponents. *Grinding *Expert Extreme Gear rider Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy **Chaos Control **Chaos Spear Transformations *Chaos Aura Mode - By generating chaos energy from one or two Chaos Emeralds, Shadow can enter a transformation, similar to his super transformation, but has a few changes in his appearance; His skill color is crimson red and scarlet pink, his quills are like his super transformation, gains a verticle scar runing on his left eye, and his eyes become dark red. **Hyper-Speed Movements **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Durability **Enhanced Chaos Powers ***Enhanced Chaos Control ***Enhanced Chaos Spear ***Enhanced Chaos Blast **Chaos Energy Projection **Augmented Power **Chaos Flash Attack **Chaos Dragon **Chaos Cannon *Super Shadow transformation Equipment *Arondight *Black Shot *Inhibitor Rings List of Moves and Techniques *Atomic Rift *Chaos Boost (move) *Chaos Control *Chaos Spear * Chaos Nova *Darkness Focus * Energy Beam *Fire Somersault *Homing Attack *Jump Dash *Light Speed Dash *Spin Attack *Spin Dash *Spin Jump *Triangle Jump List of Awakenings *Chaos Shadow *Super Shadow *Sir Lancelot Relationships Family *Black Doom (Biological Father) Deceased *Gerald Robotnik (Creator, Deceased) *Maria Robotnik (Surrogate Sister, Deceased) *Doctor Eggman (Nephew) *Doctor Eggman Nega (Future Nephew) *Biolizard (Older sibling) * Eclipse The Darkling (Brother) Friends/Allies *Rouge the Bat (Best friend and teammate, possible love interest) *E-123 Omega (Close friend and teammate) *G.U.N. Forces *Sonic the Hedgehog (Ally and good friend) *Sam Spartan *Mimi Martinez (because of her resemblance of Maria) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese *Knuckles the Echidna *Big the Cat (to a degree) *Vector the Crododile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee (Looks up to Shadow) *Mighty the Armadillo *Silver the Hedgehog (ally) *Blaze the Cat *Princess Sally Acorn *NICOLE *Rotor the Walrus *Manic the Hedgehog *Sonia the Hedgehog *Shade the Echidna *Maria Robotnik (Best friend, Deceased) *Gerald Robotnik (Creator, Deceased) *Gaara *Kankuro *Temari *Baki *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Rangiku Matsumoto Rivals *Jet the Hawk *Boomer the Raven (Rival in Speed) *Scourge the Hedgehog Enemies *Black Doom (Biological Father and Arch-enemy) *Black Northidax *Black Gore *Black Reapa *The Black Arms *Doctor Eggman *Doctor Eggman Nega *Orbot *Cubot *E-110 Iota *E-117 Sigma *Shadow Androids *G.U.N. (formerly) *Metal Sonic *Scourge the Hedgehog *Fang the Sniper *Biolizard/Finalhazard *Solaris *Mephiles the Dark *The Nocturnus Clan *Bentley Adams *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich Theme Songs *All Hail Shadow *I Am… All of Me *Never Turn Back Quotes *''I'm Shadow! Shadow the Hedgehog! *''Who are you? And how do you know my name.'' *''I must destroy all the evil the professor has created!'' *''Witness the ultimate in speed!'' *(to Sonic the Hedgehog) - Sonic, I think I've discovered what the ultimate lifeform is. It might be you! *(to Amy Rose) - I gotta go now! I have to keep the promise to Maria... and you. *(to Doctor Eggman) - You'll regret this doctor! Even if I'm still not who I am, I am still the Ultimate Lifeform: Shadow the Hedgehog!! *(to Devil Doom) - This is the end of you, and the end of my cursed past. *(to Mephiles the Dark) - I determine my own destiny! *(to Mephiles the Dark) - Don't bother to try and decive me. I know who I am! *(to Solaris) - A super dimensional being. Ha, this might even be a fair fight! *(to Tails) - I'm not gonna let them get away with any more of their plans. *(to Mimi Martinez) - ''You were right all along about Maria, Mimi. She does want me to help the people of your world. '' Trivia * See Also *Shadow the Hedgehog/Image Gallery *Shadow the Hedgehog/Battles & Events *Shadow the Hedgehog/Relationships Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Aliens Category:Immortals Category:G.U.N. Category:Black Arms Category:Team Dark Category:Team Sonic Category:Heroes Alliance